degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*lalala~leesa*/EclareFanfictionyouknowyoucantgetenough chapter 4
'Eli pov:' Eli watched Clare looking around his living room. She didn't say anything he guessed she must have been curious about what his house looked liked. 10 mins past and Clare still didnt say anything just as Eli was about to say something hhis phone went off, Eli saw Clare jump from the corner of his eye he smiled. Dad:Are you and clare talking or is she beating you with her shoe? Eli couldn't belive his dad wanted to know if they were fighting Eli: no dad we arent fighting she hasnt said anything to me yet. Dad: okay sorry im at work now ill call u on my break. "Are you telling your spys that they are on break because im with you" Clare spoke but she was turned around looking at pictures "No i was texting my dad he asked if you were beating me with your shoe" Eli did a half hearted laugh Clare turned around and looked down "Oh sorry" Clare didnt say anything after that and Eli was getting impatient "Soooo are we gonna talk?" Eli asked then Clare went and sat on the couch she then took her shoes off and pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees Eli didnt know if he should sit by her so he sat on the chair next to the couch "Eli"Clare started then Eli interupted "Im sorry Clare it was stupid of me to do thoes things" "ELI listen to me let me finish" Eli shut up he could see Clare ment it she wanted to get stright to the point ' '"If you keep dealing with bullies like this then I can't be with you. Don't you see its wrong dont sink to there level anymore its not worth it and I really can't be with comeone like that, you remember that fitz almost stabbed you at vegas night what if it was me or your dad who did get stabbed because of you trying to deal with bullies and I can't take it" Clare stopped and Eli was processing what she had said, he would feel devestated if Clare or his dad were stabbed because of him. He looked at Clare it looked like she had more to say "So you have a choice Eli you can change and learn to some how ignore the bullies or if you stay the same were done and i wont talk to you and we will only see each other at school" Eli looked at Clare she had tears slowly rowling down her cheeks. they sat there quitely. Eli was thinking how it would be if he only saw Clare at school and they wouldn't talk or kiss. He would rather change then lose her "Clare im going to change" Clare looked up at Eli and smiled "Thats a good choice" Eli got up and sat next to Clare ' '"So your not going to ignore me anymore?" Eli asked "No im not and i missed you alot" Clare put her knees down and hugged Eli. "I missed you two" Eli cupped Clares face and kissed her deeply ' 'Clare pov: It seemed like they were kissing for hours they stopped once their breathing became jagged Clare sat back ' '"So Eli you going to show me the rest of the house because I didnt picture your house looking like this at all" Eli smiled then got up and grabbed Clares hand he showed her the kitchen, the computer room, the down stairs bathroom, the dinning room then they went up stairs he showed her his dads room, the guest room, the upstairs bathroom, then they went to his room. "well this is my room" Clare looked around there was a big queen sized bed with black pillows and blanket in the middle of his room a black desk and chair next to it a book shelf full of CDs insted of books his walls were black and had band posters on them Clare reconized a few of them. Clare went and sat on his bed. "So i kinda thought it would look like this" Clare admitted Eli walked over and sat next to her "You think of me alot then dont you" Clare blushed "Well someone thinks so highly of himself" Clare laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling ' '"Eli can i ask you something?"Clare asked focusing on the patterns on the ceiling "Sure" Eli layed next to her "Why were u having Adam keep tabs on me?" Clare was curious "Well I wanted to know what was going on in your life since you werent talking to me, I didnt want to miss something important what if you needed me or something i wouldnt know" Clare looked at Eli "That sounds really creppy but sweet. so you know my parents are still fighting huh" "Yeah how bad is it?" Clare hesitated before she said anything "well i woke up last night to them yelling at eachother its more often like they cant agree on anything" Clares eyes started watering up Eli reached over and grabbed a tissue of his desk for Clare "Do you want to stay here for awhile?" Eli asked Clare really didnt want to go back to school and defenitaly not go home "Sure" Eli put his arm around Clare and cuddled they fell asleep like that. BUZZZZ.....BUZZZZ......BUZZZZZ Clares phone was going off in her pocket she didnt open her eyes untill she had her phone in front of her it was her mom' 10 missed calls: Mom Mom MOm.... 8 text messages:Mom Mom... Clare looked at the time 7:55pm she sat up and looked around she felt disorented she forgot where she was then she looked beside her and saw Eli sleeping. they had fell asleep and school was long past over and her parents didnt know where she was. She hit Eli to wake him up. "Oww what are you doing?" Eli asked still half asleep "It's 7:57 and my parents dont know where I am and are freaking out can you take me home?" Clare looked at Eli he had fell back A sleep. she didnt want to wake him so she got up and went down stairs to get her stuff when she walked in the living room eli's dad was there watching tv "Hey Clare so I see you didnt kill him" Eli's dad chuckled to him self "Yeah now hes like dead asleep" Clare put her shoes on "Leaving huh why isnt Eli driving you home he has no manners at all"Eli's dad got off the couch "now he's asleep i dont want to bugg him" "okay well then i'll drive you dont worry" "thank you so much" they went to the car "So Eli messed up bad with you huh?" Elis dad asked "yeah but we are better now"Clare looked at the road "Im sorry for what ever he did" Clare knew his dad really ment it "thanks my house is right here thank you so much" Clare said being polite "anytime your a nice girl you can come over anytime two your a good one i an see" Eli's dad patted Clare on the sholder "bye" Clare said as she got out of the car then ran up the stairs to talk to her already angry parents. '''''Sorry i took so long ive been busy and sick but im going to write more often this chapter is kinda bad to me but its up to you about what you think so comments any ideas they come in handy i alread have some later chapters planed out but i have to figure wat to write before those so yeah tell me what you think okay byeee <3 Category:Blog posts